1. Field of Invention
The technical scope of the invention is that of devices to remotely control a target designator placed on a terrain of operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Target designators more often than not comprise a laser source enabling a target to be optically designated.
They cooperate with an attack module, such as a projectile or sub-projectile, module that is equipped with optical means enabling the designation beam to be detected after being reflected off a target.
For the purposes of the invention, by attack module we mean a piece of ammunition flying over a target which it is intended to neutralize, for example a projectile, a sub-projectile, a missile or an attack drone. Attack drones are small remote-controlled aircraft (mini planes or mini helicopters). As for all ammunition, these drones are equipped with warheads or other means to neutralize a target.
Depending on the technology of the attack module being implemented, the detected beam may be used to direct the module towards the target. In this case, the attack module is provided with a homing device and steering means enabling it to be oriented towards the light spot detected.
The detected beam is used in some cases to cause the attack module to be triggered. Patent FR-2747185 thus discloses an attack module that is a sub-projectile whose triggering is caused by the detection of the light spot emitted by the target designator.
The advantage of target designators lies in that they enable a reduction in the collateral effects caused by an attack. Indeed, only the designated target may be destroyed by the attack module.
The main drawback to such targets designators is their lack of secrecy. Indeed, most substantial targets (for example, battle tanks) are equipped with means enabling such designation to be detected and a retaliative strike to be made.
In order to improve secrecy, patent FR-2747185 proposes to remotely control the start-up of the designator directly from the attack module. For this a wireless emitter onboard the attack module is used, which transmits a remote-control signal to receiver means integral with the designator.
The designation time can thus be reduced.
This solution, however, has the drawback of being vulnerable to scrambling. Furthermore, given the range of common wireless emitters, there is a risk of the designator being started-up prematurely. It is, furthermore, possible for several designators to be controlled by one attack module (such a drawback could be overcome, however, by using signal coding).
Lastly, because of the long emission range, it is difficult using this concept to control the exact time at which the designator is effectively switched on depending on the configurations of the terrain.